


walk you home

by astaeria



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on nct dream's walk you home, cute chenle, renjun likes chenle so much, shy renjun, so renjun asks to walk chenle home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria/pseuds/astaeria
Summary: "now that you're home, goodbye and go inside."





	walk you home

**Author's Note:**

> \- lowercased  
> \- inspired by nct dream's walk you home  
> \- dedicated to a friend named nomi (@softhyunn from twitter)  
> \- kudos + comments are highly appreciated!  
> \- enjoy!

huang renjun was fidgeting with the hem of his school uniform as he silently staring down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing that he had seen in his whole life.

that last statement was obviously a lie, for what was truly the most interesting thing—well, person— that he had seen in his whole life was what was he had been waiting for the whole time he was standing by the school gates.

he uttered a groan under his breath, his cheeks slowly being shaded with a light shade of red as he remembered being such an awkward stuttering mess when he asked to go along with him after they were dismissed from school.

let's be real, though. who wouldn't stumble on their words when someone super duper cute is cutely staring at you, waiting for you to tell them what you wanted to tell them?

"renjun ge!"

renjun froze, feeling as if his heart was becoming so huge that it was starting to take up all of the space that he had inside of him, pushing him on the edge of exploding.

right when he was about to take slow breathing cycles in attempt to calm down, zhong chenle came in his sight, taking away all of the breath he had in his respiratory system and completely knocking him out.

renjun stared at chenle, wide-eyed.

it was strange; he sees him every day, walking through the school corridors while minding his own business, but each and every time he lays his eyes on him, he couldn't help but be astonished with what beauty he holds.

"renjun ge?"

renjun blinked, reeled out of his deep sea of thoughts. as he saw chenle's confused (and cute) face, he felt his face rise in temperature with embarrassment as he realized that he must have zoned out with his eyes on him.

"sorry!" renjun exclaimed, surprising chenle.

"sorry," renjun repeated, but in a form of a small squeak as he noticed how he scared chenle.

chenle's lips slowly curved into a smile; a sequence renjun never thought he would be able to witness up close.

"it's fine, ge," chenle responded, adjusting the straps of his satchel that was resting on his shoulders. "shall we go now?"

with that, the two turned and walked along the street  that headed towards their destination.

as their feet repeatedly landed on the cold cemented pavement, renjun stole a glance of chenle, seeing how he was playfully swinging his arms back and forth, then clapping them every time they meet.

the corners of renjun's lips curved into the faintest smile, but as soon as chenle turned his head, renjun tore his gaze away from him and went back to looking ahead, hoping that he didn't turn out looking like a creep.

"ge," chenle started, resulting to renjun acting as if he caught his attention when he already had it in the first place.

"thank you for offering to come and walk with me home," chenle continued. "it was really nice of you."

chenle turned to renjun and blinded him with another smile.

struggling to get himself together, renjun slowly turned away and nodded, muttering: "you don't have to thank me."

from the corner of his eye, he saw chenle's face twisting like he was holding back a laugh, then turned to face his front and keep walking along.

from then on, they walked, silence enveloping them like a cold blanket, which made them—renjun, specifically— uncomfortable.

not able to stand the awkward atmosphere, renjun started trying to look around them, observing anything there is to observe except the person he was really supposed to be observing.

he looked down and noticed how their shadows colored the cold cemented pavement were starting to fade away into the darkness. he looked up and saw the hue of the sky changing from oranges and yellows to blues and blacks.

as he felt his neck starting to strain from looking around too much, he looked back down, eyes absentmindedly landing on chenle, who was still smiling, making the dim atmosphere seem bright.

renjun cocked an eyebrow up out of curiosity, not helping but smile as well. mustering up all of his courage to talk to him, he parted his lips and spoke.

"you seem happy today."

chenle looked at renjun, smile widening.

"don't i always?" the former joked and laughed, making the latter's heart flutter.

"yes, but never this much. at least, not a lot. something up?"

"ah, no, not really. just excited for the weekend."

"why? long week?"

"pretty much."

renjun frowned as he saw chenle's smile falter for a second. willing to change the subject for the sake of his smile to come back, he asked: "well, fortunately, it's about to end. any plans for the weekend?"

judging from how the corners of chenle's lips rose back up, renjun's plan worked, much to his relief.

"plans?" chenle chuckled. "unless doing the usual couch potato routine is considered one, i have none."

chenle turned to renjun. "how about you?"

renjun turned to chenle and parted his lips to say the same response, but his mind went ahead of him, turning figurative gears around to come up with something smart.

"well, since both of us are pretty much free tomorrow, why don't we hang out together in the afternoon?"

both boys stuttered in their steps, shocked by the set of words that spilled out of renjun's lips.

renjun watched chenle cautiously, heart violently pounding in his chest at the fear of receiving a negative response.

in the midst of being on the verge of mentally breaking down, renjun watched as chenle started to giggle, taking him aback.

"i'd love to!" chenle exclaimed, seemingly excited. "i'll go."

renjun's face lit up like a thousand watt light bulb, but then, it died like in a brown out as he noticed that they had passed by the street sign that was stood up to let people know that they were entering that street, which was chenle's street.

renjun looked at chenle, seeing how he was smiling as if he was unbothered by the fact that their alone time was almost coming to an end, with every step making their distance between them and their destination smaller and smaller, like his heart.

while walking, he saw a park bench. renjun slowed down a bit and followed it with his eyes as they passed by it, then looked back at chenle. he wanted to tell him to come and sit for a while and make up an excuse like _let's sit first. we've walked for so long_ only to have more time with him.

he heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head before catching up with chenle, thinking about how selfish it would be to keep him away from his home, even if it meant keeping him to himself.

unfortunately, things don't go easily like that, renjun.

later on, they stopped walking, finally at their destination; chenle's house.

renjun absentmindedly stared at the small building sadly, knowing that their time together that night was over. he was so deep in thought that it took him a while to realize that chenle was already talking to him.

"thank you so much for walking me home, ge," chenle told renjun with a smile.

"huh?" renjun blurted out, blinking. "oh... oh. right. it's not a problem, really."

chenle chuckled, making renjun physically pained.

"i'll go ahead now, okay? bye, ge!"

not responding, renjun then watched with a heavy heart as chenle turned to his house and walk along the small cemented road leading to the front door, but out of the sudden, right when he was near, chenle stopped on his tracks and turned back to renjun.

"oh! what about tomorrow?"

"ah, right!" renjun felt rejuvenated as he remembered their plans for the day after then. "does two pm sound good to you?"

"honestly, anything coming from you sounds good to me, ge."

whether chenle was joking or not, renjun didn't know, neither did he care, because his heart fluttered like crazy either way.

"two pm it is, then," renjun said with a short laugh. "anyway, now that you're home, good bye and go inside. sleep well. i'll see you again tomorrow at two pm."

chenle nodded and shone another bright smile at renjun while waving him goodbye, gestures that renjun returned without letting his fluttery feelings show.

he stayed on his spot as he watched chenle turn away and walk towards the door, then closed the door as he opened it and walked in.

he felt his heart become heavy with the feeling of missing him, even when he just saw him a second ago, but then, his heart felt lighter as he reminded himself of what was to come to him the next day.

adjusting his body bag, he turned and started walking with a small smile, knowing that tomorrow was going to be quite a day.


End file.
